Unexpected Visitors for the Chunin Exams
by sayotherwise
Summary: A story about a character I created and one that i have partial rights too entering the chunin exams. This is also the first ever story I have posted onto FF and the first one that I have ever come up with. Like back when I was 9. My friend and I would pretend we were on Naruto and this is what we would play. On the bus. Well, this and pokemon. But this is a Naruto FF. R
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise Kara and Beeta would be main characters.

* * *

"Girls, if you don't hurry, we'll be late!" I sighed. _Will they ever hurry?_

"Sorry, Kara! We just woke up." Kanin explained.

"Sorry again, Kara! I know this is true competition for you since Beeta is competing." Lorine told me.

"Where's Genisha when you need her?" I complained.

"Right here! Sorry… Gan wouldn't get off me."

Fur brushed my face and I knew Ranu was surveying the girls. "Ranu, do you ever get off my back when I'm awake?" He nodded at me. "Gan, Hidden Leaf, now! Alright you three, move out!!"

"Yes ma'am!" We all shadow jumped/teleported to the Hidden Leaf gate.

I walked to the information desk at the gate. "We are here for the Chunin Exams. Where do we go?"

"The Hokage's building. Sign in there and they will give you further directions." Was my dim, dull, and uncaring reply.

"You heard him girls. Hokage's building. Lets go!" I started walking down the street and they followed, giggling and pointing. Ranu was looking everywhere, attentive of our new, yet somehow familiar surroundings. Gan walked beside me now, growling at every suspicious character. We soon arrived at a big red building. "This has to be the building. In we go!" I opened the door and walked to see a sign in booth and people sitting there looking bored. "Kara's nature team has arrived." I told them plainly.

"Alright then. Go down the hall, turn left, go down a few rooms, and enter the room surrounded by people."

We did as instructed and Beeta was waiting by the door to the room. "They sleep in again?" He teased.

"You think your high and mighty because we have history and you control bugs. Well guess what? I control nature, son of time! So get over it!"

"Well daughter of nature, we'll face each other eventually and I will love when that happens." He spoke with a twinge of regret.

"Diddo." I walked past him into a full and enthusiastic room. "Girls, welcome to the Chunin Exams!"


	2. Chapter 1: To Cheat or Not to Cheat

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the first chapter, so... I do not own Naruto otherwise Kara and Beeta would be main characters.

Chapter 1:1st Exam To Cheat Or Not To Cheat

"Quiet! Attention everyone! Now listen here. The written part of the exam will start after I explain the following rules _once_. 1) You will all start out with a perfect score of ten. One point will be deducted for each wrong answer. 2) No cheating. Two points are deducted each time you are caught. These senetals are placed around the room to keep watch on you. Get caught five times and you fail, but not just you, your whole team fails. 3) The last question will be given out 15 minutes before the end of the exam. You have one hour. Good luck."

I looked around and saw everyone start. _Great. Just what I need. A stuck up teacher, who punishes us for breathing. Good luck girls!_ I took a deep breath. _Okay, think. He says if we get caught cheating 5 times, we get thrown out. The whole team. He _is_ a torture master. These questions aren't for Genin, they're for Chunin. So he wants us to cheat skillfully. This should be fun. _I looked around too find a few had caught on as quickly as me and I began devising a plan, but before I put it into action things around me seemed to stop. _Great. He's manipulating time. _I felt myself freeze and saw Beeta go past everyone in search of answers for the test. _I pity the instructor for trying to contain me and Beeta in the same room._ He picked up a test and walked back to his seat and wrote down the answers on the sheet, then he went back to the person he took the test from and set it back in place. When he was in his seat time began to move again_. Now it's my turn!_ Ranu gave me a look that said, "There are some rats who will do dirty work for _good_ food." I smiled. I bet Ranu could smell the stench of junk food as well as I could. "Tell them that when I have all I need that they can go follow the smell of food to its source." Ranu nodded and looked at the ceiling and whined in different pitches. _You won't beat me now!! Take that Beeta!_ _Girls, hang in there…_

Soon the rats ran through walls, doors, windows, ceilings, and the floors. Screams shot up and panic began. _This is my chance!_ I got up and mimicked everyone, but at the same time I was searching for a test with answers. On the 2nd row in the middle column I found a completely filled out sheet of paper. I quickly switched the paper with my blank one and ran around a bit more and then back to my seat, because the rats were following Choji around and leaving everyone else alone. I erased my new test sheet's name and put mine down. _Now too wait for the final question. _I smiled and wrote a note in the air, knowing my team mates would catch on. I got three replies and they all confirmed they knew what happened and had gotten answers.

Competition was good. Someone from the sound village was using their sound wave skills and interpreting what someone was writing. The last of the Uchiha's was using his Sharingon to mimic the person in front of him, clever. A girl was using chakra strings to control mirrors above her head and adjusted it so she and her team mate could see the answers, original. And someone else was using spirit transfer technique on a very smart Genin.

45 minutes later many people were gone and I was not budging. _Time to pass this test._ "Lets go." I murmured.

The instructor cleared his throat, "Alright, its time for the final question. But first I have some new rules to explain that are unique only to this question. 1) You may leave now and come back next year. 2) If you answer this question wrong you stay Genin the rest of your life. 3) If you get it wrong your whole team will forever more be a Genin. Now who wants to leave?"

It took a moment but soon a lot of people raised their hand and left so that they could come back next year. Eventually this kid in an orange jumpsuit raised his hand and gave a lecture about not quitting and becoming Hokage. No one else left. The instructor smiled to himself and announced, "You all pass."

Then something crashed through the window.


	3. Chapter 2: Forest of Death! Not!

**finally updating this. srry. i just got dumped and am a little upset, but hey! gives me a chance to write and update 4 once!**

**hehe... NEJI! do ur funk-e thang!**

**_Neji: *twitch-twitch* Do not ever say that again. Because I will kill you. She does not own Naruto._**

**thx Neji-kun! read on friends! :) ow, my heart... darn u Josh!**

**Chapter 2: Forest of Death! Not! lol**

"This will be a piece of cake. 'Come on girls!" Beeta's narrowed eyes glanced my way. I turned my back on him to hide my scroll. The symbol "Heaven" gleamed in the sunlight. I headed towards our gate and Beeta materialized and walked by me.

"Where do you think you're going without showing me your scroll?" I blew a tuft of hair out of my face and rolled my eyes. I shoved him into the fence and watched, intrigued, as it shocked him repeatedly.

"Alright, remember plan 46. Stall and distract before attack!" It came out as a hiss as I desperately kept my voice down as three fresh Gennin strolled around a corner.

"Well hiya there!" A boy with red triangles on his face grinned at me. His brown eyes gleamed just as our scroll had.

I blinked before I could answer because almost no one spoke to me that openly at random. "Hi, I guess."

"_I'm _Kiba! Who are you and why don't you have a headband?" Beeta's large form loomed up behind them and I shoved the boy aside and glared up at the Son of Time.

"Touch him and you won't make it out of this test alive, Beeta." I growled. He slinked away mumbling to himself and I turned to see them looking at oddly. "What?" The girls grinned broadly and Kiba shrugged and turned away.

"Well see ya later. Hope you survive this test." He walked away and the tall guy in his squad followed without hesitation, but the girl with light lavender eyes stayed for a moment before finally turning and leaving.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Genisha exclaimed.

Loriene and Kanin put their heads together and squealed, "KAWI!" I sweat dropped and turned to see the gates had unlocked and were open. I ran forward and heard the girls following me. _Good. They need to learn to shut their mouths. Now lets hope they remember what to say when we split up..._I spread my arms out and they all disapeared. I stalked quietly through the forest and up to a group.

I walked out and had a sad expression on my face. One of the boys in the group spotted me and headed over fearlessly. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head wildly and began fake crying while blurting out, "I was thrown in here and don't know how to get out!" The boy held out his arms and I rushed forward into his grasp, as if in terror. "Will you save me?"

"Of course..." He murmured into my ear. I smiled slowly.

I ripped a kunei out of my pocket and held it to his throat, "Give me your scroll! Or I will kill your naive comrade!" A girl pulled her scroll out and tossed it over for me to catch. The young boy i had in my grasp was getting clamy and I threw him to the ground to catch the lucky Earth scroll. "Peace, suckers!" I teleported to the tower at the center of the forest as relaxed as my three team mates appeared effortlessly beside me.

"Got them!" Genisha grinned happily as she held up 2 scrolls.

"Me too!" Loriene rested the scrolls on her palm.

"Me as well." Kanin nodded at the door and I strolled inside before opening my scrolls. I stepped back as smoke filled the room and blinded my eyes.

"You finshed earlier than even I expected." A silver haired man in a chunnin or above's flak jacket.

Genisha blushed as he gazed at her and then his eyes sweeped over to me immediately recognizing that she was not I. "Kakashi. Where do we stay? You know we've got like 5 days of resting to do."

"But you didn't even break a sweat. Why do you need to rest?" He hinted to me. "I mean you look like you wasted next to no chakra." Kara's translation: HINT, HINT, WINK, WINK, GIVE ME YOUR VIRGINITY.

"UM... wow Kakashi. How much Icha Icha Paradise do you read now?" His one visable eye widened at my statement. I stormed out of the room and into the one that was curently occupied by Kiba and his crew. A smile grew on his face as I stood there in shock.

"You made it!" He strolled over over-casually, like he was trying to look cool in front of me. "How'd ya do it so fast? I mean you look great for someone who just survived the forest of death!"

I scoffed at the name. "Forest of death? Not likely. It was to easy for me and my shadow jumpers. Besides that fact, how did you make it here so fast?"

"Someone stumbled into one of our traps and luckily had the right scroll for us." He shrugged his luck off and looked around. "Didn't you have a wolf and a pup with you as well as three team mates?" Gan walked out of the shadows only to glare at him and Ranu peeped over my shoulder.

"I needed fresh air from a certain pervert." The odd sentance rolled off of my tounge as there was nothing wrong with it. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head and I heard buzzing in my ear. "God damn it Beeta!" I swirled around to see Kiba's team mate staring at me from a distance. "Um... akward."

Kiba laughed at me. "Thats Shino. He doesn't talk much. Almost never at all, actually." The girl with raven hair and lavender eyes looked at me rom behind her laughing team mate "Oh, this is Hinata."

She blinked and nodded. "Kiba, how can you just give that information out so willingly? You heard Kurenei Sensei! Not to trust anyone outside of our team."

I smiled at their sensei's name. "You have Kurenei for a sensei? What has this world come to? I mean she's great for a mentor, but she shouldn't be teaching three students at once. She'll just start focusing on one." Hinata looked down and I caught something in her expression that I didn't expect to see on her. What was she so worried about? I had to look after all of the world's nature and I'm just 13! Fun huh?

"T-there is nothing wrong with Kurenei Sensei!" She exclamed suddenly. Kiba turned to stare at her and I nodded. Then something caught my eye, Kiba's ninja hound... something was wrong with him...

"Kiba, what's wrong with-" He shook his head and I realized someone was coming in. Kiba stood in front of me and I leaned around him to see who it was. A red head with light blue eyes rimmmed with black led two people inside. He looked over from the corner of his eyes and made eye contact with me before giving a swift nod of acknowledgement and speeding through the rest of the room.

A growl rumbled from Kiba, "That's why. He spooked Akamaru."

"I- uh- I'll be back you guys..." I murmmered hastily before running around Kiba and heading in the direction of the Sand Shinobe. Kiba reached out to stop me but missed my arm alltogether. I turned the corner and saw him leaning against a cloumn by a window. His sibblings had the room and I walked steadily toward the red head in front of me. "Gaara..." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He turned to me, pain glistening in his eyes once again. "You should leave me be as my sibblings do. I do not wish to kill you, Kara..."


	4. Chapter 3: My Team

**time 4 chappie 3! yayness! Kashi-kun, take it away!**

_Kakashi: *sigh* She does not own the baka._

Naruto: I have a name, Sensei!

**Naruto, we honestly don't care at the moment because you are the biggest idiot in the world! Now on to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Team

"Hey..." I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to leave you in pain..."

He blinked in confusion and opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. He burried his face in my shoulder and I placed a soothing hand on his hair. "Gaara, it's okay..." He shook his head in response and held me closer. "Gaara..."

I heard a snarl and Gaara immedeately released me. His eyes narrowed and I spun to see Kiba standing at the doorway. "Kara! Are you alright? Did that _freak _hurt you?" I ground my teeth together and was about to scold the idiot when Gaara spoke ever so quietly and frighteningly.

"She is in no harm while in my presance. You on the other hand I would not object to killing..." I glanced at Gaara, who did not miss my eye contact. "It seems she does, so you will be temporarily spared. Cross my path again and I will end you." He turned and left the room, leaving a sand heart in my hand that disolved as he left.

"Gaara... _God damn it _Kiba!" I growled at him and he inched away. "He is no freak! I could call you a freak and then what? How would you feel about that if it was all everyone called you your whole life?" Hinata walked in carrying Akamaru and tilted her head and then seemed to grasp what her team mate had done.

"K-kiba, you have to control your instincts when you're not in battle. I know you don't want her hurt, or dead, but she _is _a ninja. She can take care of herself." I gaped at her small, but effective, speech. Her gazed hardened on Kiba, making those lavender eyes frightening to say in the least.

He nodded and scratched his head. "It's just, I don't really know anymore... I think I had to... I couldn't help it Hinata! God, why is it always me?" He pouted and sat down. Akamaru wiggled free and scooted over to Kiba. _A boy and his dog..._

_"_Ma'am!" I turned and saw Genisha running toward me with her arm bloodied. "Help! Some one just attacked Loriene!" My breathe dissapeared and I nodded to Kiba and Hinata before gesturing to lead the way. We wove through the passages of the building and ducked under doorways until I saw my subbordinate's dead body hanging limply in the air supported by sand.

My eyes widened as I saw her gentle face lawl towards me. "Gaara... what did you do?" I stepped into the room, tears brimming in my eyes as I searched for the murderer. "Gaara!" I finally spotted him sitting down in the middle of the room toying with Kanin's purple hair as she lay shivering beside him. He twirled her hair in his hand with a blood thirsty smile on his face. He snickered without reply and twirled the purple hair in his left hand while he raised his right to attack me with his sand. "GAARA!" I yelled his named with pure terror ringing through. His red head shot up right as his sand hit me, drawing plenty of blood. He grit his teeth and raced toward me, realizing what had happened. Genisha flashed in front of me with a drawn kunei, standing her gaurd against an unstable opponent. He shoved her away and looked at my arm with worried eyes.

"Get away from my Captain!" Genish charged at him but I leapt in front of her, alowing the kunei to sink into my right palm. "Captain..." She whispered in confusion but I slashed the air with my cut arm, spraying her with my blood.

"Transfer Jutsu." She dropped down and twitched before she disappeared. Gaara's hand shook as he reached for my arm. I lifted it in front of him with a grim smile. "I heal fast, just like you would if you were ever injured." The gash was casting out the chakra enhanced sand and pulling itself together, peice by peice."Let my girl go, Gaara. I don't want to hurt you..."

He tilted his head quizzicaly, "How would you hurt me?"

"I am of nature. You know exactly how I could hurt you, so I intrigue you..." I glared forward, no pity visible in any speck of my eyes. Pain flashed across his face before reverting to its usual stoic/mass murderer look. A firm hand was placed on my neck, but I wouldn't let my heart even skip a beat for him, not now. Not when he has my girl in danger.

Pressure began to build but I didn't even flinch. I knew it wasn't Gaara, but the monster inside of him, screaming for more death and blood, craving pain so that he may live. The Shukaku. A one-tailed beast sealed inside of him that's so strong that if he sleeps it will take over. "K-kara?" He blinked, emotion flooding his face. "K-kara, w-what am I doing to y-you?" Worry etched across his features, but he couldn't remove his hand. We both heard the voice in his head cackling with pure insanity, _Gaara-san, don't fight it. Don't fight me Gaara-san. We both want it... we both want to feel her blood rain down on us, we want her lucious death all over our hands... _Disgust with himself replaced worry and he tried forceably removing his hand but to no avail. It's grip tightened, but I wouldn't give in. I would not show fear. That's when he saw my face, probably contorted with rage and disgust. An unbareable sadness washed over him, strong enough that I felt guilty especialy since Kanin had gotten up and left the room while I had distracted Gaara. "Why?" He murmmered, "Why? Why me?" His voice grew in volume, "Why do I do this to myself?" He yelled out. I froze, fear washing over me, he looked back at my face and froze himself. "No... _no,__ I can't do it!_" His hand removed itself and I stepped away from the wall.

"Gaara." He looked at me quickly and I sighed, placing a hand on his red head. "Gaara-kun..." I ruffled his hair and left, leaving our scurmish at what it was, a scurmish. Nothing more. I could feel his eyes trailing after me. No telling what was going through his head right at that moment. As I walked through the halls, I noticed that my injuries were healing slower than normal. A weight fell into my hand and I rubbed it with slight affection. Yet, despite the fact he felt so horrible about it, I couldn't get over the fact that Gaara had actualy attacked me. Nothing could be worse. Even Beeta's lapse of judgement couldn't compare, and man were those _bad._ Speaking of which, where was that little bug?**(A/N-Name: Beeta- bug stuff:self explanitory) **Silence in the hallway dominated my thoughts, forcing an erie calm over my concious. A voice came over the intercom and I froze, Beeta had found an elctronic device. We were _all screwed. _

**xxx**

**im soo evil... hehe, I just wanted to get this up before my english exam. oh well, ill be writing WAY more now that summer is comming up and Ill be in highschool, so more free time for me! yayness. except for the darn swim practices after school. btw I thought it was a funny way to end the chapter with dear Beeta discovering something to "play" with.**

**R&R please! or ill send Beeta and his evil little intercom after you! :D**


End file.
